Pour voir
by unefriteverte
Summary: Luffy trouve un membre de son équipage en train de dormir et il a bien envie d'essayer quelque chose.


_Petite fic toute cucul, mais il faut un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes :)_

_Je ne possède pas One Piece, tout cela appartient à Oda…. snif_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)_

* * *

><p><p>

C'était l'après-midi et il faisait très chaud pour tous les pirates de Luffy au chapeau de paille. Ils avaient jeté l'ancre près d'une île que l'on pouvait qualifier de tropicale. La température n'était pas un si gros problème ce qui les avait surtout surpris c'était qu'ils étaient arrivés là après une semaine passée dans des eaux glacées et pendant laquelle tous (même Luffy qui n'en faisait d'habitude qu'à sa ta tête) avaient été obligés de se couvrir d'au moins un manteau bien rembourré.

Bref. Ils se trouvaient donc là, entourés de l'air chaud et humide. Ils étaient arrivés la veille, et, cette île n'étant qu'une étape (elle était petite et rien de particulièrement intéressant ne s'y trouvait : pas de marchand de sabres, ou de ponégliphes, et surtout aucun moyen de s'attirer des ennuis), il comptait repartir le matin suivant.

Nami et Sanji avaient décidé d'aller à la ville faire des courses pour recharger les caisses (surtout le stock de viande qui était vide une bonne partie du temps, et le capitaine n'y était pas pour rien). Ussop et Chopper avait eux aussi mit pied à terre pour les accompagner, moins pour aider que pour voir autre chose que le pont de leur navire. Les trois autres, respectivement Luffy alias « Le-roi-des-pirates-ce-sera-moi », Zoro le bretteur et Robin, qui était dans sa chambre en train d'examiner un antique livre acheté à la précédente escale restèrent sur le bateau offert par Kaya.

Le capitaine était dans la cuisine cherchant quelque chose (de la viande par exemple) à manger depuis presque un quart d'heure, mais comme il n'y trouvait rien – Sanji s'était montré prudent – il se décida à sortir. Il alla vers la figure de proue, son endroit favori sur le bateau, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin lorsqu'il vit celui qui était devenu son premier nakama : le bretteur aux cheveux verts, Roronoa Zoro. Pour une fois qu'il ne s'entraînait pas, il était en train de dormir, ronflant bruyamment. Cela fit rire le jeune capitaine. Il se tenait plutôt loin de Zoro et comme il n'avait pas envie de bouger de là où il se trouvait, il utilisa son pouvoir du fruit Gomu-Gomu et projeta sa tête en avant, ce qui fit que son cou s'étira. Il s'arrêta lorsque son nez ne fut plus qu'à une paire de centimètre de celui de Zoro. Il pouvait même sentir son souffle. Luffy s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du bretteur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. A vrai dire, il ne réfléchissait jamais beaucoup à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait eu envie de le faire, d'essayer « pour voir » et il l'avait donc fait. Alors qu'il allait se retirer sans que personne ne s'en soit aperçu, Zoro ouvrit les yeux et, surpris d'avoir quelqu'un aussi près de lui – quelqu'un qui l'embrassait –, il cria et envoya son poing dans la figure que se tenait en face de lui sans réaliser que c'était celle de son capitaine. Luffy se retrouva donc projeté en arrière et malheureusement, son corps suivit sa tête et pas l'inverse ce qui fit que Zoro entendit un grand « plouf ». Ayant reconnu Luffy, il plongea à son tour dans l'océan pour aller sauver son capitaine qui se noyait. Il réussit à le ramener sur le pont et lorqu'il voulut le reposer sur le sol, il sentit que Luffy le serrait dans ses bras fermement et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Zoro ferma les yeux et lui fit un câlin. Luffy éclata de son rire habituel, et le bretteur sourit, un léger rougissement se répandant sur ses joues : il ne savait pas si il était amoureux de son capitaine. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il l'aimait et que ce moment lui plaisait, et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun problème.

Robin ouvrit la porte, elle avait quelque chose à demander à Luffy. Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'étreinte des deux hommes, elle la referma tout doucement et retourna dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
